


13x03 Coda: Empty

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Coda, Emotional Hurt, Hallucinations, Love Confessions, M/M, Season/Series 13, The Empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel comes to in the Empty and is taunted by hallucinations and a brief memory of Dean's last words to him.





	13x03 Coda: Empty

“Jack?” Cas didn’t recognize the voice but it  _ meant  _ something to him. He pushed himself up on his knees.

 

“Well isn’t this precious?” Castiel looked up to see himself, yet not himself. Lucifer. It was when he allowed Lucifer to possess him. “ _ My _ son thinks  _ you’re  _ his daddy. Do we need to go on Maury and have a DNA test? He’s  _ mine _ , Castiel. No matter how many times you toss the ball around in the backyard he will never be yours.”

 

Cas lunged at his doppelganger but passed through the apparition. “He didn’t choose you as a father. He chose me! He chose me to lead him on the right path.” 

 

His scream echoed into the empty. The Empty. It had to be where he was. The last thing he remembered was Dean screaming and the pain.  _ Lucifer killed me. Killed me in front of Dean. _

 

“I told you there would be consequences.  _ Cosmic _ consequences. Still got my Winchester.”

 

“Billie? Is this…?”

 

She stepped into his limited view. Her arms were crossed and she looked down at him with a gloating smirk. “Where did you think fallen angels went, Castiel? Purgatory doesn’t want you. Tried to chew you up and spit you out last time. Heaven doesn’t want you. You chose humanity...oops,  _ Dean _ over them at every turn. And Hell...oh honey. They know you can escape from Alcatraz. It’s pointless.” She circled around him and gestured. “Nobody’s ever come back from the Empty.”

 

“I’ve beaten the odds before. I have always been underestimated,” Cas snapped back. 

 

He shut his eyes. “You left me. Again. I keep asking you to stay and all you do is run away. I thought you loved me.” This time it was Dean. 

 

“I do love you. I wanted to stay. But I fucked everything up and I...I couldn’t bring all that down on you. I know you wanted to help me but the thought of losing you...you’re so much stronger than me, Dean. I know you’re surviving my death. I couldn’t do the same.”  

 

That one hit hard. He drew himself into a ball and cried into his sleeves. Was this how eternity would be? Endless taunting until he was broken back down to particles on a wavelength. No. He couldn’t go back to that. He had no desire to leave his body. 

 

But his body was gone. Left to burn because he knew Dean would honor him with a Hunter’s funeral. He’d never allow anyone else to use that vessel. It would be too painful. Dean was hurting more than enough already. The last thing he’d heard from Dean was a whispered, ‘I loved you’ before he crossed over. 

 

“Jack! I hear you Jack! Please! Tell them I’m not gone. Tell them...tell Dean I want to come home.” Cas cried some more. It was just a glimmer of a chance that he had to take. He promised Kelly he’d take care of her son. He promised Dean he wouldn’t go off and die again. He promised Jack he would be his father.

  
There was always a way out. It was his own father’s design flaw. Evidence of his fear of commitment to anything. Castiel was determined to find it. He’d just have to keep his sanity long enough to do it 


End file.
